SNP ECM
Opis systemu SNP ECM System SNP ECM (dawniej, do 2017 roku, BCC ECM) to wszechstronny i elastyczny system informatyczny stworzony przez firmę SNP Poland, wspierający przepływ dokumentów i informacji oraz ich elektroniczne przetwarzanie oraz archiwizację. Łączy w sobie funkcjonalności takich systemów, jak: systemy zarządzania dokumentami oraz treścią, elektronicznej archiwizacji dokumentów oraz workflow czy zarządzania procesami biznesowymi. Dzięki temu rozwiązaniu informacja staje się zasobem, który można kontrolować. Zasoby te są scentralizowane w jednym miejscu, jakim jest aplikacja SNP ECM. Owa centralizacja eliminuje potrzebę reprodukowania tych samych treści i dokumentów co prowadzi m. in do zmniejszenia kosztów ich magazynowania. Dostęp do dokumentów nie jest zależny od ich fizycznej lokalizacji. O tym decyduje przede wszystkim zaawansowany mechanizm uprawnień. Ponadto, w przeciwieństwie od papierowych dokumentów, możliwa jest jednoczesna praca kilku osób nad jednym dokumentem. Interfejs użytkownika Niewątpliwą zaletą systemu jest intuicyjny interfejs użytkownika, dostosowany również do urządzeń mobilnych, takich jak smartfon czy tablet. System jest obsługiwany przez użytkownika z poziomu przeglądarki internetowej, co oznacza, że nie ma znaczenia na jakim systemie operacyjnym jest on uruchamiany. Funkcjonalności W systemie SNP ECM położono duży nacisk na bezpieczeństwo przechowywanych danych i dokumentów, co eliminuje problemy związane z niepożądanym wyciekiem czy dostępem do danych. Zostało to osiągnięte poprzez zaawansowany i funkcjonalny system uprawnień, który pozwala bardzo szczegółowo określić dostępy do danych. Dane te są ponadto szyfrowane, co jeszcze bardziej podnosi ich bezpieczeństwo. Istotnym składnikiem jest również mechanizm kontroli, dzięki któremu wiadomo jakie zmiany zostały wprowadzone w systemie oraz przez kogo. Podstawowe moduły systemu to: * Content Management – pozwala dodawać, archiwizować i porządkować różnego rodzaju treści, a także szybko je wyszukiwać. Składnikiem rozwiązania jest również funkcja OCR, pozwalająca przekształcić dokumenty papierowe w wersję elektroniczną; * Workflow – pozwala zautomatyzować procesy związane z przepływem dokumentów na podstawie skonfigurowanych wcześniej ścieżek. Dzięki temu modułowi, zadania są automatycznie generowane i przydzielane do wyznaczonych osób. Zadania te trafiają do skrzynek, gdzie każdy użytkownik widzi swoje zadania pochodzące z różnych procesów. Istnieje możliwość skonfigurowania powiadomień (np. mailowych) o nowych zadaniach, a także zastępstw. Ważną cechą systemu jest ponadto możliwość konfiguracji integracji z systemami transakcyjnymi, jak np. SAP ERP. Konfiguracja systemów SAP jak i SNP ECM może (ale też nie musi) być przeprowadzona przez jednego dostawcę – SNP Poland, co sprawia, że za wdrożenie i późniejsze usługi serwisowe, może być odpowiedzialny tylko jeden podmiot, dzięki czemu wymienione procesy są znacznie ułatwione dzięki skupieniu kompetencji SAP oraz ECM. Wymiana danych pomiędzy tymi systemami jest możliwa dzięki zastosowaniu funkcjonalności SAP ArchiveLink. Licencjonowanie Rozwiązanie może być wdrożone na 2 sposoby: * korzystając z modelu licencyjnego – klient jednorazowo płaci za całą aplikację co oznacza wyższy nakład inwestycyjny. Dostarczenie sprzętu oraz administracja infrastrukturą IT leży po stronie klienta, co niesie za sobą ryzyko niedoinwestowania lub przeinwestowania w zasoby IT. Nowe wersje produktu są dodatkowo płatne. Z drugiej strony, dane są przetwarzane i przechowywane na serwerach klienta i to klient decyduje o aktualizacjach produktu; * korzystając z chmury, w postaci usługi SaaS (Software as a service) – zaletą rozwiązania jest brak konieczności posiadania własnej infrastruktury oraz obszernego zaplecza IT. Koszty aplikacji ECM są rozłożone w czasie – klient opłaca usługę najczęściej w postaci abonamentu, którego wysokość zależy od poziomu wykorzystania aplikacji, czyli płaci tylko za to, z czego faktycznie korzysta. Co istotne, klient może w każdej chwili zmienić zakres usługi. Za infrastrukturę IT, bezpieczeństwo oraz poprawki czy aktualizacje jest odpowiedzialny dostawca usługi. Ważne jest też to, że owa infrastruktura oparta jest o SNP Data Centers, która posiada certyfikaty ISO 9001, ISO 27001, a także ISO 20000. Oznacza to, że całość usługi (aplikacja oraz infrastruktura) jest zapewniana przez jednego dostawcę – firmę SNP Poland. Zobacz również * SNP ECM * SNP Poland Przypisy * SNP ECM * Od problemów z dokumentami do przewagi biznesowej * Enterprise Content Management jako usługa biznesowa * Zarządzanie firmowymi dokumentami w integracji z SAP